


That's What You Do

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [22]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Matt knows that Kelly loves him.





	That's What You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Two - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQUQcAzAi3k)) - Have I Told You Lately by Rod Stewart

Matt smiles as Kelly fusses over him as they dress for the day. “Kelly, I’m all better. Casts are off, doctors say I can go back to work. You don’t have to keep hovering.” 

Kelly looks up at him, eyebrow raised. “Yes, I do. I almost lost you. Probably should’ve with how idiotic I was being, but thank God you’re a better man than me.” He loops his arms around Matt’s waist and kisses him. “You are my everything, Matt. I’m gonna hover I’m sorry. I just love you so much and... yeah. I’m gonna hover.” 

Matt grins and kisses Kelly back, wrapping his arms around Kelly’s neck and holding him close. “You’re my everything as well. Just... ease up when we’re at work. Doc’s already said I’m not allowed on calls, so I’m going to be fielding phone calls and catching up on paperwork.” 

Kelly nods, swaying slightly. “Have I told you lately that I love you?” 

“No.” When Kelly frowns, Matt beams at him. “You’ve done better than tell me. You’ve shown me, every day and that’s way more special to me.”

Kelly grins and rests his forehead against Matt’s. “Good. As long as you know that I love you.”


End file.
